


every beat of my battered heart

by weeniewaifu



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Vaginal Sex, disgaea fandom severely lacks adell/roz fics so here's one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniewaifu/pseuds/weeniewaifu
Summary: Rozalin has struggled with loneliness her whole life.Adell helps.(Or; Two idiots find a couple ways to say I love you without actually saying it.)
Relationships: Aderu | Adell/Rozarindo | Rozalin
Kudos: 9





	every beat of my battered heart

\--

Rozalin is seven when she realizes that her life is, perhaps, far lonelier than it should be.

Her father loves her, she knows. He sends her flowers and gifts every day to express such affection, and she has servants who follow her every whim when she calls. And yet, as she wanders the empty halls of her mansion, loneliness seems to dog her every step.

It’s a confounding feeling, and she is unsure where this sadness stems from. Rozalin finds her way to the mansion’s vast library every time she thinks to seek an answer to the confusing matter that is her own feelings.

She is in the library more often than not.

While she can never find a straightforward answer to why her heart feels so empty most days, there are a great many other things she learns. It’s in the books of the library where she learns about the outside world and about family and what it entails. Her eyes devour the words of every book she finds, and her knowledge grows quickly.

Through books, she teaches herself the rules and the elegance of her station, as her father’s daughter. She daydreams of the day he will come to visit her and give her praise for her demeanor and handling of those of lesser status. She hopes they will eat together, as families tend to do in the books she has read.

Rozalin also learns many interesting facts about the world in the library, facts about flowers and creatures beyond imagination. Facts about things she aches to one day see with her own eyes.

It’s easy to slip into excitement about the wonders of the world that seem to pale in comparison to her duties as a princess to those around her. She quickly finds that no one else is quite as enamored with her knowledge or questions when she speaks of them around her servants.

In response to her thoughts, the servants all avoid her gaze and only make noncommittal humming noises. She learns that it is easier to lock away all her dreams of the outside world than to live with the feeling of being ignored. She begins saving up the words in her heart instead.

Saving them all up in the hopes that someday, someone will listen.

\--

It’s not until she’s seventeen that she finds someone who does.

“The lino flowers, as I have read, tend to grow only in climates and terrains other species find exceedingly difficult to thrive in. As such, they are known as flowers of great adversity and can only be found in the most treacherous of zones. Many have lost their lives in a bid to obtain a blossom...”

Rozalin is seventeen and outside of her mansion for the very first time. The circumstances (a summoning gone wrong, peasants, and a great big redheaded idiot) notwithstanding, she is more excited than she can ever remember being.

Which is why she cannot be held responsible for being unable to hold back from letting loose words that she has denied herself from speaking before, even while with a buffoon. She is used to her knowledge being excused and expects nothing in response, as usual, but-

“I don’t get it.”

“Ah- hm?”

She turns to find Adell staring directly at her with his dark blue eyes. His arms are crossed, accentuating the muscles there, and Rozalin finds her own attention pulled to them much easier than she would ever admit.

He tilts his head at her, and gestures towards the damp grass and crystals that make up the Cave of Evil. The dark filled cavern’s fauna had been what had reminded her of the flowers in a book she had read before, after all, even in the midst of their frantic search for Taro.

“I don’t get it,” Adell repeats. “If these flowers of yours only bloom in dangerous places, why would anyone want them? Makes no sense.”

“W-well,” Rozalin is taken aback by the sincere question enough that it takes her a moment to regain the composure she had lost. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be listening, much less care enough to ask questions. Her heart feels warm.

“Ahem, well, of course you must be curious! The search for lino flowers may be treacherous, but it is written that they are some of the most breathtaking flowers in the world. Their beauty is such that they have been used by many to win the hearts of those they admire or to decorate the halls of royalty.” Her ample chest puffs out in pride as she explains.

“Huh, people really find that kind of stuff cool? Not really my style, honestly.” Adell says.

Rozalin huffs at his response, lips forming into a pout.

“Hmph! As if someone of your caliber would understand true beauty.” She says.

She glances at him from under her dark lashes as they walk through the cavern, their team still fanning out in search of a tunnel where Taro may have gone.

She finds his eyes on her before he turns his gaze away. It’s oddly disappointing.

“So, as someone who can ‘understand beauty,” and here he adds unnecessary air quotes, the utter audacity, “are these flowers something you want to see?”

“Well, yes, of course. Such beauty is worthy of my eyes!” She says.

“Huh,” he responds with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

She finds her heart skipping an odd beat as he turns his gaze upon her again, and quickly scrambles for another line of conversation.

“I will of course be asking my father to bestow on me these flowers after we have met and shared our affections,” she says.

Adell opens his mouth to respond, when-

“AAAAH! ADELL!!” Hanako’s voice yells out from in front of them. Her feet patter across the floor as she runs quickly behind her elder brother, eyes on the monsters that have appeared from deeper in the cavern. Adell shifts to cover her.

All talk of flowers and fathers is discarded as Adell raises his fists and Rozalin her gun.

They’ve got a younger brother to save, after all.

\--

It is not long after that Rozalin’s father is revealed as the fake he has always been. He never loved her, and has kept her alone all this time for his own wicked purposes.

Her heart breaks.

Adell helps her piece it back together.

\--

Years pass.

Rozalin learns to live comfortably with Adell’s family, until one day Adell vanishes leaving only a small note behind, and seems to take a piece of her heart with him.

A week passes by and the worry only grows.

“Look, Rozy,” Hanako sighs at her. “You really don’t have to worry about big brother! He’s been gone for longer than a week before, and he’s always come back just fine.”

Her pink ponytail bounces as she moves to place a plate of delicious smelling food on the dining table in front of Rozalin. Taro nods from his seat next to her, gently smiling to try and soothe her. She appreciates the efforts on both of their parts, but even with food and the two siblings in front of her she still feels the weight of worry on her heart.

“Thank you for this, Hanako, Taro.” She smiles at them both as best she can. She can tell by the looks of concern they both wear that it doesn’t work.

“I just… don’t understand. Adell didn’t mention that he would be going anywhere that would take so long for him to return.” She says softly.

Neither of the siblings respond.

It has been a week since Adell has gone, leaving only a note mentioning he would ‘be back soon’. There has been no word from him since, and Rozalin had been expecting him back at least three days ago. She has been in a constant state of worry since.

Seeing how much the other members of the family don’t seem to be worried should make the worry lessen, but nothing seems to. Adell’s parents had been almost unaffected by his absence, his Mother even proclaiming that she had some shopping she needed to do and leaving with her husband to town just a bit ago.

But. Hanako had shown up yesterday, like a bolt out of the blue. Her appearance was shocking, as it was very rare for to take any breaks from her apprenticeship with Etna. She enjoyed her work with Etna so much over the years that vacations were rare. Hanako suddenly taking a break to visit after Adell had gone missing made Rozalin believe the family was perhaps more worried than they wanted her to believe.

Her mind cycles these thoughts as she slowly takes a bite of her meal.

Rozalin is too distracted by her own thoughts to notice Hanako and Taro exchanging a look over her head. Hanako shrugs and Taro shakes his own head with a put upon expression. His expression gentles when he looks back at the princess, and his shoulders droop.

“Princess, I…” Taro starts, “I’m sorry, but…”

“Tardo!” Hanako swiftly kicks his shin, causing the poor boy to let out an indignant yelp.

“What Tardo was trying to say, Rozy, is that we’re gonna be going out to town today. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen some of my friends, and we were gonna go together. So you’ll be holding down the fort in case big brother comes back!”

Hanako smiles widely at Rozalin while Taro avoids her eyes. If she wasn’t so distracted, she’d have more of a mind to question them, but as it is she just nods quietly.

“And! Don’t think we haven’t noticed how little sleep you’ve been getting the past few days!” Hanako exclaims, brandishing the knife she had been using to make lunch in Rozalin’s face. “You’ve started to get raccoon eyes!”

“Yeah, Princess. Maybe you should use the time we’re away to take a nap? I’m sure Adell’s okay. Our big brother’s strong.”

Rozalin wants to say no. How could she sleep when no one knew where Adell was or whether or not he was injured? It was an impossible task they were giving her.

One look at their determined and concerned eyes had Rozalin wavering, and she sighed at them before giving a small nod.

“I suppose I shall... try.”

“That’s all we ask, Princess.”

“Good! Now finish your meal so you can try to get some rest on a full tummy. I worked hard on it, you know!”

The three of them finish off their lunches, and the siblings grab what they need to head out. They both give her a smile and a wave before heading out the door, leaving her alone in the house she has slowly begun to call home.

Familiar loneliness begins to creep in again, and she grasps her upper arm in a small gesture of self comfort. Maybe the children are right. Her lack of sleep certainly couldn’t be helping the maudlin thoughts.

A nap may be just what she needs.

Rozalin finds her way to the room that Adell’s parents gave to her once her presence became more permanent in the house. She closes the curtains to the windows to block off the light and opens a dresser to find something to try and sleep in.

She pulls out a nightgown, a small lacy thing that Tink had gifted her ages past. She remembers it distinctly, as Tink (his nasty personality, of course) presenting her the gift so proudly only to run away screaming when faced with Adell’s angry glare had her giggling for days.

It makes her think of him and the red in his cheeks when she held it up to her body to check the fit. The thought that would usually bring her joy feels almost like a punch to the gut now, and she shakes it off quickly.

Rozalin changes and flops onto the bed face down.

Just as every other day since Adell has been gone, sleep doesn’t come.

Frustration overwhelms her. It’s his fault she is not sleeping and it’s his fault that she is feeling lonelier than she has in ages and it’s his fault that her heart aches for his presence and-

Rozalin gets out of bed with a loud huff, and opens the door to her room with enough force that it bangs against the wall. She stomps her way to Adell’s room before slowing in front of his door. She takes a deep breath, and raises her hand to the knob. She pauses.

“...If Adell can do whatever he wants, and make me feel like this,” she mumbles softly to herself, “then I can do whatever I want, as well.”

She opens the door.

Adell’s room is the same as it was before he left. His bed is a mess, because he can’t be bothered to make it every day. The weights he uses for training are strewn on the floor, and pictures of his family framed on his dresser. Posters of action movies he loves are plastered on the wall, all of which circle the large Plenair poster he has in pride of place.

Rozalin has learned to accept his odd infatuation with the girl. That doesn’t mean she likes it.

Her red eyes span the room, and her heart throbs at every reminder of him. She wishes he were here.

She slowly crawls onto his bed and pulls his pillow to her. The fluff of the pillow cushions her face and she breathes in deeply. It smells like him, and she closes her eyes. She feels more content here, surrounded by reminders of him, then she has the whole time he’s been gone.

It’s funny how just a few years ago, she would never have believed this one man to have such an effect on her. Adell has somehow become a focal point in her life after her father’s betrayal, and she had thought she had become the same for him.

Her lashes tremble as tears begin to form. It’s no fair, the effect he has on her.

She curls up tighter around the pillow, and in her distress doesn’t notice the door to his room opening, footsteps stumbling, until a familiar voice calls out.

“Rozalin?”

She jerks away from the pillow, eyes moving abruptly to the doorway.

Adell is standing there, meeting her eyes with his own wide ones. Her heart jumps and she looks him up and down, checking for injuries and finding none. The worry that has been chaining her heart fades as she realizes he is safe and home, only to be swiftly replaced with rage.

“You!” She yells, taking the pillow she had been cuddling and throwing it at him. He lets it hit him and fall to the floor, unaffected. It only serves to make her angrier.

He is still just staring at her.

“Where have you been!? You’re always just doing whatever you want, and not thinking about how it affects me! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been!”

Rozalin’s fingers are clenched and shaking around the sheets with anger. Adell finally moves from his place by the door, and is kneeling on the side of the bed next to her. She breathes in to yell at him again, only to stop at the feel of his hand cupping her cheek. Her breath gets stuck in her throat at the soft look in his eyes as he thumbs away her tears.

Now that he is this close, she notices his hair is a little more disheveled than it usually is. His clothes are singed in places, and he appears a bit haggard. Wherever he had been, it was obvious that it wasn’t a stroll in the park. It was also obvious that he’d rushed back home and to her as soon as he could.

“Hey,” he says, warm eyes softening her rage, “I’m sorry.”

Adell pulls her to him. Her head finds its place on his shoulder, and she breathes in. Rozalin’s whole body relaxes as his strong arms cradle her close. Her own arms raise, clinging to him tightly.

“Sorry? That’s not enough! I haven’t slept this whole time!” she says, and then says nothing at all as Adell kisses her. She kisses him back fiercely, trying to convey how much she’s missed him with her lips alone. He only presses firmer against her.

The air between them heats quickly as their kiss deepens.

Rozalin remembers that she is only in her small nightgown as Adell’s hand moves down her side and around to her front. His thumb finds one of her nipples and rubs slow circles on it through the fabric. The texture of the fabric on her heated skin is frustratingly good, and her nipples harden in response. She wants to feel his calloused fingers directly on her skin, wants to feel him everywhere.

Heat pools into her lower belly. She jumps when she feels the hand not rubbing maddening circles into her skin find its way up her outer thigh. His hand pauses at the end of her gown, but slips the slightest bit past the lace there to pull her ever closer.

She gasps into his mouth, and they pull apart a scant bit. A strand of saliva still connects their lips. The only sound in the room for a few moments is their panting, and Rozalin takes this chance to try and pull together her fraying strands of sanity but finds it a daunting task.

Adell rests his forehead against hers and she is quickly caught in his heated gaze. His hot breaths so close to her own lips are distracting, but she forces herself to listen when he starts to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, softly. “There was something I had to do, but I’m sorry I made you worry. I... I missed you, too.”

“Who-” ever said anything about missing you, she wants to say, but can’t find the will. She has missed him and her every action since his return has made it quite obvious. Her cheeks, already flushed from their kisses, redden even further.

It should be shameful to be so obviously seen through. Rozalin finds instead the only thing she can feel is happiness.

He missed her.

She knows Adell, and she knows he is never one to say something he does not mean. He’s never particularly vocal about his own feelings, never one to make himself vulnerable. Asking for his parents so often as a child only to be rebuffed every time has made it difficult for him to express his wants in words. It’s something they both share, which is how she knows how much it took for him to say those words to her.

The last embers of her anger die away in the face of his vulnerable honesty.

She can never stay mad at Adell for long. There are questions she still wants to ask, like where he has been or why he left in the first place, but with his deep blue eyes still on her and her own heart so warm the only thing she can think about is the flex of his fingers on her thigh.

She figures if he really wants to make it up to her, he’ll be willing to work a little bit.

“I suppose if you are so repentant, I may find it in myself to forgive you. But! You’ll still have to find a way to make it up to me. I don’t intend to make this easy for you, after all.”

Adell tilts his head in confusion at her. It’s a cute enough reaction that she decides to give him a hint. His eyes widen in realization as she moves one of her own hands to grasp the one he still has on her thigh. She helps him move it higher, revealing more of her tantalizing thigh.

His eyes’ dilate and his adam’s apple moves as he swallows.

“Are you sure?” He asks. Even while asking, his fingers find their way to her inner thigh and then press gently against where her panties are already soaked through. She shivers in response and shaffles back on the bed, laying down to allow him easier access to where she wants him most.

“Yes,” she pants, hips arching as Adell hooks his fingers through the leg of her panties and pulls them down and off of her. He leans over her and kisses her. The kiss is deep and hot, and she loses herself in his teeth and tongue.

He breaks the kiss to trail more down her neck, stopping at where her shoulder began to suck a mark into the skin. She groans at the warm sensation, almost too caught up in it to notice him pushing her nightgown over her heaving breasts. He moves only to pull the nightgown off of her completely before continuing to trail kisses down to a tight, standing nipple. He licked around it before taking it into his mouth and giving a hard suck.

“Ahn!” Rozalin twitches as he suckles on her sensitive breast, breath coming out in deep pants. Her other nipple isn’t left alone for long, Adell’s hand finding it and rubbing it teasingly. It feels agonizingly good to be played with in such a way, but it only serves to remind her of the aching part of her body where she really wants his attention.

He must notice her frustration, and one of his hands slips back between their bodies to find where she is wet and wanting. She spread her legs invitingly, taking in a shaky breath when she feels his finger running over her damp slit.

His lips leave her nipple with a wet sound. The cool air against the reddened and sensitive nub makes her twitch.

“You.. you’re so wet,” he pants. Adell’s fingers rub along her wet pussy lips, spreading the folds of her cunt. He sounds pained, like he’s using all his strength to hold back from temptation.

She relates.

“Ah, I need- need you,” she pants back, spreading her legs even further.

“Okay,” he says, “I got you.”

Fingers press into her. Rozalin grunts at the stretch, slick walls tightening around his warm, calloused digits as they thrust into her. She writhes on them, barely able to think past the feel of his fingers dragging along the walls of her cunt, twisting and spreading with each push into her.

Her thighs shake around Adell’s hand. She can do nothing but move her hips in response to the fingers fucking into her, obscene wet noises and the sound of their panting the only noise in the room. Adell returns to nipping at her breast at almost the exact moment his finger drives into something inside of her that makes her vision quake.

Her body is pulled taut, on the edge of a tall precipice. Every touch of Adell’s is enough to leave her gasping, the wet slide of his fingers into her all she can focus on. Her hips tilt, trying to get him as deep as she can.

“God, Roz,” Adell gasps, “You’re so- so…”

Whatever she is, it barely matters in comparison to the building need in the core of her.

The thumb of the hand pistoning into her grazes across her clit, dragging a hiccuping gasp from her throat. It presses more fully and rubs soft circles into the hardened nub while the thrusting fingers curl into that spot that creates sparks in her body and apply a constant pressure.

Rozalin’s toes curl and her back arches, mouth dropping open in a shout. A gush of slick slips out around Adell’s fingers, her walls tightening and fluttering with her orgasm.

Adell continues to drive his fingers into her until she whines, oversensitive.

His fingers pull out of her with a squelch, soaked in her juices. She blinks open her eyes, tears clinging to her lashes. Adell is staring at her, eyes dark with want. He is still almost fully dressed except for his gloves, discarded awhile ago.

This will not do.

She raises a hand to the red tie he is still wearing, tugging him to her for a soft kiss. He melts into her, only to stiffen and gasp away from the kiss as she reaches to palm his hardened dick through his pants. He grinds against her hand in an unconscious movement, searching for friction.

“Rozalin!” He groans, moving his hips away from her questing fingers.

“Adell,” she responds, shifting up to tug a little firmer on his clothes. “Take your clothes off.”

“Wh- What? I thought, well, I didn’t want to assume,” he stutters in response. Adell, Rozalin knows, is the type to get shy in the oddest of moments; one would think after finger fucking her into coming all over his hand he would find the next step to be common sense.

“Adell,” she says in a patient tone, trying to ignore how embarrassing saying this out loud was, “I am naked. I am not going to.. I-I am not going to engage in intercourse with you unless you are as well!”

He pulls in a sharp gasp, the sound akin to when he’d gotten punched in the stomach by an especially vicious monster on the battlefield. He raises his hands to cover his eyes before letting out a long groan.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he breathes.

Rozalin is struck with a sudden fear, watching him suck in deep breathes, that maybe Adell was not as into this as she was. Her stomach drops.

“W-well,” she says, moving her arms to hide some of her nudity, as late as it is to do so, “If you do not want-”

“No!” Adell yells, quickly uncovering his widened eyes to stare at her in shock.

“I do! I- I mean, ugh,” he sucks in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Her own eyes widen in response.

“I, I really do. Want to have sex. With you.” Adell says, staring her in the eyes. They are filled with the same determination that she has always seen in him, and butterflies fill her belly at the realization that he wants this as much as she does.

She huffs a small laugh and after a moment Adell begins laughing, too. They sit on the bed together, her completely unclothed and him dressed, giggling for a bit. When they settle from their laughter, Adell reaches for her hand and holds it tight in his. She smiles at him and he tugs her closer.

Their lips meet again in a kiss. They have both lost a bit of steam in the conversation, but it quickly comes back when the kiss deepens. Rozalin resumes tugging on his clothes, and this time Adell helps her in pulling off his shirt.

His abs are as distracting as they always are, and Rozalin takes a moment to run her nails down the muscle. Adell twitches at the sensation, and Rozalin licks her lips at the red line that she raises on his skin.

Adell is quick to remove his pants after that.

His cock is standing erect, an obvious indication that he has not been unaffected by their earlier actions. Rozalin first touches it with the tips of her fingers before grasping it, giving Adell a rough pump to feel its girth in her hands. She imagines what it will feel like, filling up the empty space inside of her.

She rubs her thighs together, feeling herself grow wetter and hotter at the thought.

“Oh,” Adell gasps at her touch. He grabs a hold of her wrist, stopping her from touching more.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come, and I don’t wanna do that until I’m inside you,” he says, bluntly.

Her face bursts into flame.

Rozalin lets him push her back until she is resting against the pillows on the bed, and he finds his space between her legs once again. His hands find her thighs and push them further apart, giving himself a clear view of her drenched folds, so pink and wet inside. The grip on her thigh tightens in a way that will surely bruise.

The first touch of his cock on her pussy lips has her twitching, but he doesn’t immediately push in. Instead, the head of his dick rubs against her damp folds and then up and around her swollen clit.

Her cunt throbs and she throws her head back, gasping at the sheer want rushing through her. She aches to have him inside of her.

“Do you- ahh, want me to… beg?” She gasps in impatience.

She hears his breath hitch, and opens her eyes to find his staring into hers. The corner of his mouth quirks, and he lets out a little huff of laughter.

“Maybe?”

“You-!” How is it that in all areas of life, Adell finds ways to challenge her? It’s maddening how his every challenge makes her want to rise to the occasion and impress. The nails on the hands she has wrapped around Adell’s shoulders scrape, and he jerks forward.

The movement leaves them both gasping.

The empty ache inside of her is overwhelming. She needs him inside, and if he wants her to ask, then fine, anything to fill that ache.

“Adell, please,” she whines, “I need you inside.”

The head of his dick pushes into where she is still stretched open and wet. It slides past the folds of her pussy, stretching her opening wide. Adell’s dick is much bigger than his fingers were, and she felt every inch of him pressing along her slick walls.

Adell rolls his hips to push in deeper, slowly feeding her more and more of his thick cock. It felt as though he was carving a place for himself inside her body, rearranging her insides to better fit him, and it left her shivering.

Leaning back, she saw her pussy lips wrapped tightly around the cock inching into her. Seeing the stretch of her own sex around his had her clenching. The unexpected tightening around his dick caused Adell to thrust sharply inside of her, until he had filled her completely.

They both gasp.

“You feel so good,” Adell pants into her ear. She moans in response.

Adell gave her a moment to breathe before slowly grinding his dick into her. The heat and stretch of him inside of her felt amazing and her legs went up to wrap around him and pull him closer without thought.

Slowly dragging out with a roll of his hips, his cock drove in deep with his next thrust. Rozalin felt every drag of his cock across the walls of her cunt as he fucked her thoroughly. Her mind was blank except for how good it felt, Adell around and inside and everywhere.

It felt so good, and she had just enough mind to realize it was her voice she was hearing, begging Adell to go harder, go deeper. Adell’s deep moans of her own name chiming in sync.

Her cunt fluttered around his cock as he pulled out almost all the way, until just the tip was in, before thrusting back in with enough force to push her further up the bed.

“Ah- Adell… Adell,” she pants out, as thick fingers found their way to her neglected clit. They stroked over the hardened nub, and for the second time that night, she comes, this time plugged full of his cock. He groans at the tight clamp of her cunt and the gush of slick, seeping out around him as he continues pushing into her.

It takes her a moment to come down from the high, moaning at the sensation of Adell thrusting jerkily against her battered walls. He is close, she can tell by the quick thrusts and sharp panting by her ear.

She holds him close, hands sliding up and down his sweaty back. She is so, so happy he is home.

“Adell,” she whispers into his ear, “Welcome home.”

His hips jerk and he thrusts in one final time, as deeply as he can, before releasing with a long groan. Rozalin feels the burst of warmth inside of her and shivers at the sensation.

Soft breathing is the only sound in the room for a few moments, both Adell and Rozalin worn from their activities.Adell leans back once he has caught his breath to grin at her, hair wildly strewn about and eyes shining.

“I’m home,” he says, leaning forward to capture her lips. Rozalin smiles into the kiss.

They both flinch when Adell pulls out of her. She moves to sit up, and notices his eyes are glued to the place inbetween her thighs. She feels something and looks down as well to see cum and slick gushing down her legs.

She closes her legs with an embarrassed squeak, Adell’s eyes flying up to meet hers when she does. Their cheeks flush, and Adell lets out a small cough before looking elsewhere.

“I guess we should clean up?” He asks, moving to stand.

Adell’s room is, thankfully, equipped with its own bathroom. While the other members of the household aren’t home right now, neither of them are quite awake enough for a walk of shame down the hall to clean.

They clean themselves off and find themselves back in Adell’s bed. Rozalin leans into Adell’s embrace under the covers of the bed, feeling warm and safe. It’s still daylight, but she finds herself suddenly overcome by the exhaustion of several days worth of no sleep.

Her eyes drift close, wrapped in Adell’s arms, feeling at home for the first time all week.

\--

When Rozalin was seven, she was lonelier than any child ever should be.

Surrounded by empty halls and promises from a father who never truly loved her, that small girl never knew what it meant to be cherished and cared for.

Rozalin thinks of this now as she wakes to Adell’s fingers running through her hair, and her eyes open to his soft eyes and even softer smile. Rozalin basks in the warmth and raises her own hand to cover the one now cupping her cheek.

The loneliness of those days in that mansion, with the people who never cared, are over. She wishes she could tell that younger version of her that one day there would be someone who always cared.

“What’re you thinking about?” Adell asks, voice husky from sleep. Rozalin smiles, about to respond, before her sleep addled brain catches up to her.

Adell still has questions of hers to answer before he can go around asking his own. She frowns at him and he blinks back.

“Where have you been?” She asks sharply.

“Oh! Well, Uh,” he sits up, rubbing the back of his neck. The sheet falls, revealing the muscle of his stomach, but she refuses to be distracted. He glances at the window where morning light is leaking through, and Rozalin realizes that they must have slept through yesterday afternoon into the next morning.

She must have really been exhausted.

“It would probably be better to show you.” Adell admits slowly. She quirks a curious brow at him while he moves to get out of bed and dressed. She sighs and slowly follows after him.

Tucked in the corner of his room is a drawer of her clothes, just as there is a drawer of his in her own room. They’d quickly gotten tired of the sneaky mad morning rush they used to have to get into on nights where they’d find themselves in each other’s room. She pulls out a dress and begins to put it on.

Looking back at Adell and seeing him putting on his usual outfit, her eyes catch on-

Oh. Her cheeks heat while an oddly proud warmth pools in her belly.

The parts of Adell’s back that are left uncovered by his shirt are covered in red marks, and her mind is quick to supply her an image of her own nails raking down his back in the throes of passion.

“Adell!” She coughs, cheeks red. He glances back at her in confusion.

“What?” He says.

“You can’t- You can’t wear that!” She can tell that he has no idea why she’s worried about what clothes he’s wearing by the way he squints at her. She moves closer to him and runs a finger along the scrapes on his back, and he flinches in response.

His own cheeks quickly redden to match hers in color, before reddening even further as he takes her in.

“Uh…” He coughs “You… You need to find something else to wear, too.”

She blinks and looks down at her own cleavage, only now noticing the hickies and marks left behind from Adell’s teeth. They both sit in awkward silence for a minute, before Adell shuffles back to his closet to find something they both can wear.

He finds a tight black shirt for himself that covers his back but clings tightly to his abs. Rozalin is not complaining.

For her, he can only find a long shirt of his own. She opens his drawers until she can find a belt, and fashions herself a semi-decent outfit to wear out around Adell’s family. She feels Adell’s eyes on her as she finishes tugging the belt into place, and looks back only to see him glance away quickly.

Hm. The borrowed clothes are definitely a bit big on her, but… maybe next time, she can try to borrow more to wear, if only to get more out of that fascinating reaction.

Once they are both decent, Adell grabs her hand to tug her out into the hallway.

“I still don’t understand what was so important you can’t just tell me,” She complains while following after him. There’s something different about the hall, but she’s too distracted with him to focus on it.

“There really isn’t any reaso-” she’s cut off by a loud popping noise, and a rush of color fills her vision.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROZALIN!!”

The colorful confetti from the poppers Taro and Hanako had used falls to the floor, and Rozalin speechlessly takes in the rest of the dining area. Banners line the walls and balloons are strewn about the room. Taro and Hanako are standing in front of her with large grins on their faces, while Mom and Dad sit at the dining table with soft smiles.

“Did you forget it was your birthday?” Mom asks with a laugh at Rozalin’s flustered face.

She had. It wasn’t something she celebrated for much of her life, and the face of her worry over Adell disappearing, she hadn’t much mind to remember anything, much less her own birthday.

“I-... Thank you.” She said, hold on Adell’s hand tightening. She hoped no one noticed the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. If they did, they didn’t mention it.

“We’re happy we can celebrate with you, Princess!” Taro exclaimed, his eyes shining at her thanks. “I’m real happy we managed to surprise you, hehe.”

“Yeah, Rozy! It was pretty rough going for awhile there, especially keeping what Adell was up to a secret,” Hanako laughs.

“Yeah, sorry about that… thanks for all your hard work, guys.” Adell says, rubbing the back of his neck.

What Adell was up to? Rozalin wonders, until she actually sees what sits atop the dining room table beside a pile of gifts.

They are flowers, some potted and others strewn across the table in an artful manner. The flowers are dazzling, petals shimmering in eye catching colors. They are breathtakingly beautiful, and it takes her a moment before she realizes she has seen them before, but the printed pictures in her books are nothing in comparison to the real thing.

“Lino flowers…?” She asks, turning back to Adell to see him smiling a charming grin.

“Yeah! Remember when you told me you wanted to see them? I thought they’d be a good present for you,” he says.

Memories from years ago, before they even called each other friends, play in her mind. Adell had remembered? A wayward comment she’d made ages ago about a passing interest that even she’d forgotten, and he’d remembered?

Not only that, but Lino flowers were said to be found in only the most treacherous of places.She thought of his haggard appearance in returning yesterday, and realized why he had needed the week to find them.

“You… for me? You remembered and found them for me?” She didn’t recognize her own voice, soft and quiet as it was.

“Of course. It seemed important to you, and like something you’d like.” He responded, easily.

“We were starting to get worried you wouldn’t come back in time!” Hanako huffed at Adell, hands on her hips.

“Hey! I got back right on time,” he says with a frown.

Rozalin barely notices the sibling byplay, still staring at the flowers on the table. Adell notices her distraction, and tugs the hand he’s holding. She turns towards him and their eyes catch and stay.

“You okay?” He asks her.

“Adell, I…” She doesn’t know quite what she’s feeling. There’s a confusion and warmth and a myriad of other feelings, and at the base of it all is an almost overwhelming happiness. Here is a man who has been with her through her ups and downs and has listened to her and made her feel as though she matters.

“Thank you, Adell.” Rozalin smiles at him, tries to convey even a sliver of the sheer happiness enveloping her heart.

He smiles back, and she thinks he understands.

“Happy birthday, Rozalin.” He says.

In this moment, it feels as though they’re the only two in the world.

Adell is home, and so is she.

\--

“Oh geez,” Hanako says, staring at the two lovebirds who totally checked out from reality.

“Ah, they’ve forgotten we’re here again, huh?” Taro says as what appear to be shimmering lights envelop Rozalin in Adell as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Rozy hasn’t even opened any of her gifts or seen that I made all her favorite foods for her big day,” Hanako complains, plopping down at the table next to her Dad in a huff.

He laughs at her, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, you know how those two are. Just feel lucky that you don’t have to see it all the time while you’re out with Beauty Queen Etna.”

“Eesh,” Hanako says while sticking her tongue out at the thought. She loves her brother and Rozy, but, for goodness’ sake, they really need to get their act together.

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to tuck into the delicious breakfast you made while we wait for them to come back down to earth,” Mom says.

With one last glance to the couple-who-say-they-aren’t, the family digs into breakfast.

They have the whole day to celebrate, after all.

At least as long as Adell and Rozalin don’t gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> extras:
> 
> **Rozalin** : I’m a princess with very high standards!!  
>  **Adell** : (listens to her, sasses her, has a six pack)  
>  **Rozalin** : OH NO HE’S MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS
> 
> **Rozalin** : (gets heated while talking about obscure facts she knows)  
>  **Adell** : OH NO SHE’S CUTE  
>  **Tink & Hanako**: i’d rather get attacked by monsters than be forced to watch this for one more minute
> 
> thanks @puffphox for the artwork!!! their art is so gorgeous all of you should find them on twitter if you haven't already. wrote this because they deserved a fic of their otp on ao3 <3
> 
> uuuuhhh title from impossible by nothing but thieves


End file.
